The objective of this program is to expand current cancer control outreach activities of the Fox Chase Center, and to initiate new projects growing out of cancer research. Program components will include consultation in patient care, rehabilitation of the cancer patient, continuing education for health professionals, and health education for the general public. These program elements will be transmitted by multidisciplinary teams operating through a network of community hospitals, primary health care centers and private physicians. The Center will support these team efforts with a wide range of cancer communications in both print and audio-visual formats. The proposed program design permits an individualized approach to each element of the network, based on the needs and resources of the facility and the community. The Fox Chase multi-site cancer screening program (CANSCREEN) will be further developed, and evaluated for use in Primary Health Care Centers in remote rural areas as well as in network member hospitals. This and all other aspects of the proposed program will be evaluated by the Fox Chase epidemiology and statistics staff.